the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aestus
"You '''really' do not want to mess with me today."'' - Aestus Aestus Furor is a half-demon, half-human warrior who prides himself in the art of battle. Having long since left the comfort of his wandering tribe of nomads, Aestus seeks to become the best he can be by fighting strong opponents. He currently wanders the world, hoping to stumble upon someone who could provide him a worthy challenge. History Origin Aestus began his life as a wanderer of sorts, following his nomadic people all over the world. His people were of a curious sort, all with unique skills that were never meant to be seen by the eyes of outsiders. Thus, they remained reclusive and moved to a different location every 6 months. Aestus lived with his family: his father Sid, his mother Kara and his only sibling Nordin. The entire village managed to stay away from outsiders and keep themselves both safe and happy. However, Aestus wasn't content with the boring life of being a nomad. Since his birth, Aestus was born a fighter. He got in trouble constantly with the village council, only let off the hook by his father's high social status. Aestus still yet dreamed of a life outside the village, somewhere where he could truly be free and experience all that the world had to offer. Given his unnatural thirst for adventure, he grew to distaste authority figures as the council were the only people preventing him from leaving. However, his life in the village wasn't entirely bad. His brother Nordin often felt the same sense of adventure that Aestus did, and the two brothers clashed in friendly spars. It served to further his combat expertise, no matter how small their battles were. This friendly rivalry caused Aestus to have great respect for his brother, much more so than that of his father or mother. Even so, their journeys could not last forever. Aestus resided within his home, dreaming away of more of his adventures. His father and the village council had been summoned to a meeting, concerning a recent acquisition from a mysterious benefactor. A large urn of unknown origin had come into their possession, and given their policy on outside influence, it became a hard debate on what to do with it. Arguments sprung from the various council members, comprised of people both young and old. The decision was heavily divided; some argued that the gift should be preserved, while others spoke that it was an ill omen and should be disposed of immediately. The exact nature of how it arrived in the village was indeed a mystery; it somehow ended up in the middle of the village last one night. A note had been attached to it. "Great things are coming," it said. This left the entire council increasingly paranoid. They all eventually decided to sojourn until the next day, as it had grown far too late. In the middle of the night, something happened. Something that couldn't be explained by anyone. Whatever the urn was, it began "calling" to the children of the village. Each and every one of them were beckoned from their slumber and they approached the council house. The Furor brothers as well were called to the urn, unknowing of what was contained within. All the children had gathered before the mysterious urn, right in the dead of night. All the children had succumbed to some sort of trance of immobility, now in the presence of the urn. All except for Aestus; something about him was unaffected by the calling, and so he frantically tried to awake the rest of the children. "Why won't you respond?!" He cried, but they all stood there. Nordin was the first to approach the urn, and looked back upon his brother. Nordin's eyes had faded from their usual gold to a blank white. He spoke with an eerie, unnatural tone; "Great things are coming." Nordin touched the urn and everything went straight to Hell. The urn burst open in an array of stone shards and fire, setting the council house ablaze in a raging conflagration. The rest of the children were quickly consumed by the flames, but they just stood there as they burned. Aestus watched on in horror, eyes wide at the chaos that had been unleashed. He couldn't do anything, and soon found himself pinned beneath a support beam as the building began to collapse. Fire immediately burned his legs black and he screamed out for help, but his voice could not carry over the inferno that had overtaken the house. Aestus was trapped and he had nowhere else to go. He couldn't run, he couldn't fight his way out of this one. Everything happened so suddenly. A voice called out to him from the inferno. "Accept me, and I can save you." Aestus could barely see, blinded by smoke. His legs had gone numb to the pain. Desperate for his own survival, the young child agreed to what the voice had to offer. In that moment, Aestus felt a searing heat rush through his body and then, nothing. He had fallen unconscious from the pain. The child eventually awoke again hours later to sunlight shining over the village. He quickly rose to his feet, amazed that his legs were perfectly fine now. He felt not a single bit of pain in his body, as if it had all vanished overnight. His swift recovery came with an unforgivable sacrifice, however. He turned around and saw that the entire village burned to the ground, nothing but hollow charred husks of buildings. Aestus dropped to his knees over this horrifying revelation; he finally had his chance to experience the world, but not the way he expected nor wanted. He was the only survivor of his nomadic tribe. A voice called to him within his mind. "Fret not, child. You will heal in time." Aestus slowly and shakily nodded his head and wandered out of his village, afraid for once in his entire life. Career Many years passed since the tragedy that claimed Aestus' entire village. Now a young man, he finally had come to terms with the death of his tribe. As he had always wanted, he pursued his dream of being a fighter. In this time, he was guided by the voice in his head, and learned that which saved him was a phoenix demon called Abolis. Only by the demon merging with Aestus' body was it able to grant him his power and transcend beyond that of a mere human. Aestus had become, in essence, a cambion; half demon, half human. Abolis proved to be rather benevolent and helped Aestus along in his journey. Early on in his journey to travel the world, Aestus met with an old man by the name of Dorian Stoneward; Dorian had seen many young adventurers come and go but he saw something special in Aestus. The fire in his heart burned like one thousand suns and this surprised the old man. So, for about 4 years, Dorian took the young Aestus under his wing and trained him. Dorian proved to be a father figure of sorts for Aestus, despite his brash and foolhardy nature. The two became inseperable and Dorian trained the young lad to further learn his powers. Thanks to the demon Abolis, Aestus harnessed the power of fire; specifically, phoenix flame, a magical source of fire that is immune to being extinguished. Along with this fire came rapid regeneration, which was what allowed Aestus to survive the explosion in his youth. Though at first he was weak with his prowess, Aestus eventually came to surpass even his mentor with these abilities of his. The old man seemed to be mostly impressed by this, if not annoyed by the hothead's constant antics and primary focus on being the greatest warrior. Aestus proved to be incredibly stubborn. He often refused to even listen to Dorian and only served to complicate things further. This is how Aestus was destined to be. Always has he been a brash hothead and as he grew, it fueled his ego. He truly believed he was the best and that nothing could stop him. It took almost 7 months for Dorian to accept that this was how Aestus was. At the end of their four year training, Aestus was now a young man. As a final parting gift, Dorian provided him with a unique blade called Deus. With this sword in hand and his mind settling on nothing less than victory, Aestus set off into the world once more. He vowed to be the greatest warrior that the world has ever known, and he wouldn't stop until he achieved that goal. Global Tournament Aestus had limited involvement in the Global Tournament, merely signing up because he thought he would be able to face strong enemies. He joined Team B, and was forced to fight Frostii in one of the last rounds of the tournament. Aestus quickly underestimated the small girl, who constantly stabbed at Aestus with a crude icicle dagger. Aestus managed to land some blows of his own, super heating the atmosphere around them to make things uncomfortable for the frigid queen. Though Frostii eventually put Aestus to his knees, he was poised to stab Deus directly into her chest, which would have definitely ended her life. Unwilling to kill her, Aestus merely got up and left the battlefield, thus forfeiting the match. He was more so satisfied that she had put up such a good fight. Current Aestus now wanders the world in search of the very best warriors Earth has to offer, before promptly beating them down and claiming victory. He has been known to be an egotist, but has become a bit more grounded in reality thanks to his girlfriend, Solara. Since meeting the woman, Aestus has decided to remain in Haven City with her, and participates in weekly fight clubs for monetary gain. He, of course, wins every single time. Since residing in Haven City for quite some time now, Aestus has found himself wrapped up in a few dangerous incidents, including the second coming of Revantulus and the machine invasion. Despite being the least concerned for other people, he still sticks around and defends the city. The way he sees it, those weaker than him have no right to be conquerors. Appearance Personality Relationships Category:Characters Category:Cambions Category:Lore